Returning to forks
by Jennifeerr
Summary: Post breaking dawn- The cullen's return to Forks after 80 years. And they're going back to high school again.
1. Chapter 01: Going Back

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything twilight! Stephenie meyer is an awesome writer!**

**Chapter 01: Going Back**

It's been 80 years since we left Forks. But now we are returning to this small town. The place where everything started. I was really excited and scared at the same time. Excited because I got to see the ominous green shades of the forest again and see the places that Edward and I loved. Like our meadow, the cottage, the biology room… _I wonder if it's still there, probably not._ And I was scared to see my old house and Charlie's grave. I'm scared that the memories will hurt too much. And when I'm hurt, Edward is too. I really don't want to see him hurt and feel guilty. He always finds away to blame himself. I sighed and looked in the golden eyes of the man that I love so much.

"What's the matter love?" he cupped my cheek.  
"Nothing to worry about" I smiled at him, but he didn't look convinced. Edward sighed frustrated. I knew he wanted to read my mind so badly. But I was so glad he couldn't. I lifted my shield so he could hear my thought. _Really Edward! There is nothing. Just relax._

"Okay, but you _will_ tell me later?" I nodded. I really didn't have another choice. He would dazzle it out of me if I wouldn't agree. He bent forward and kissed me. I couldn't get enough of him. After 83 years I still wanted him, _all_ of him. My surroundings faded and all I could think of was Edward. And _how_ much I wanted him. He moaned.

"Uhm.. there are still other people in the car with you!" Renesmee sounded a little bit disgusted. I could feel Edward smile against my lips and pulled away. I sighed. Emmett's booming laughter filled the car. He looked at me through the review mirror. I glared at him. What made him laugh more. Rosalie, who sat next to him, smacked his arm. I shook my head and looked outside. We were now entering Port Angeles. Renesmee started bouncing in the here seat.

"We are almost here!" she beamed. I was glad she liked Forks so much. I smiled at her.  
"Nessie calm down" she tried to sit still for a minute, but she started bouncing again.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at the house. It was still there. Still the same. I looked at the familiar white house. Esme came out of it and hugged each of us.  
"I'm glad you're all here" she smiled.

"Can help with something?" I really hoped that I could do something in the house.  
"No, everything is already done!" I should have known. She took my hand and pulled me inside. Almost everything looked the same. Edwards piano, the couch. I smiled at the memories that flowed into my mind. She gave us a grand tour.

"This is Emmett's and Rosalie's room" she pointed to a door. "mine an Carlisle's & Jasper and Alice's" she pointed at the last door. I looked confused. _Where was our room? And Nessie's & Jacob's?_ I looked at Edward. He just winked and smiled. I couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"Come with me" Esme ran downstairs and went through the front door. We followed her. I smiled when I saw were she was going. And when we got closer and closer to the cottage my smile grew wider and wider. Edward took my hand. I looked at him. He smiled my favorite smile. We arrived at the cottage. It was as magical as I can remember. I ran to Esme and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much Esme!" she kissed my cheek.  
"Your welcome, I'm glad I could see you reaction this time." She smiled "The cottage is yours again. We Build one for Nessie and Jacob too. So you could have some privacy and they could have theirs too. But they're just a couple miles west. So you can be with them in a couple of minutes". I hugged her again.

"Thank you Mom, we all really appreciate it" Edward hugged Esme and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled. "I'm going to show Renesmee and Jacob their cottage. I hope they'll like it!"  
"I'm sure they will." She nodded and run back towards the house. Edward got the key in his hand. He walked to the door and opened it. Everything was still the same. Expect for Renesmee's room. Her room was now our study/library. All of my and Edwards books were placed on shelves. There was a big antique desk. And some really comfortable chairs in it as well.

"It's so beautiful" I turned towards Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "I really missed this place." He creased my cheek.  
"Me too. It holds a lot of memories" he leaned forward and his lips touched mine. We stood there kissing for so long. It was so easy to get lost in time when he kissed me or touched me. Too soon for my liking he pulled away. He tug me along to our bedroom. I looked around. The beautiful white bed was there. _Esme is amazing! How did she find another bed like this? _I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck. I longed to kiss him. The magnetic pull between us was still there, after all these years. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him with all my longing, love and passion for him. I moaned. His hand on the small of my back pushed me closer to him. My hands were tangled in his hair.

He pushed me on the bed, but he didn't break our kiss. He began to kiss my neck. I moaned again. I could feel the electricity between us when his hands moved over my body. Before I knew it my clothes were shattered on the ground. It wasn't long before his clothes were off too.

We laid under the covers. My head was on his chest and i was making patterns with my fingers on his beautiful skin. He planted a kiss on my head and held me closer. Suddenly he groaned. I looked at him, confused. But moments later I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Go away Alice!" Edward groaned again.  
"No, just open the door" Edward sighed he got up and walked into our closet. Seconds later he was dressed and walked to the door. I got up and got dressed as well. When I came in our living room Alice eyes turned huge.

"Alice is everything alright?" I asked anxious. Edward grinned and shook his head.

"BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" she gasped "Didn't I learn you anything about fashion?" She grasped my hand and pulled me to our closet.  
"No Alice!" I whined "Go play dress-up with someone else!"

"Nope, _you_ are the only one in this family who hasn't got any fashion sense. You really need my help!"

"No I don't! if I need your help I _will_ ask you" I tried to yank my hand out of hers but she kept holding it very tightly.

"Bella _please_" oh no she is going to use her puppy-dog-eyes. I glared at her.

"Alice No!" it was so hard to resist Alice when she puts on that face and she knows it. She is so evil.

"_Please_ Bella _please_!' I shook my head "Fine! But promise me that I can dress you up for our first day at school"

My eyes widened "okay Alice, dress me up now"

"Nope, I like to dress you for school better" she clapped her hands. I glared at her again. _why_ is she doing this to me?

"EDWARD! Help please. I really don't want _that_" when I looked at him I saw he was trying to hold his laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I owe you big time if you let me do it Bella" she put her puppy-dog-face up again.

"Okay, fine Alice" I sighed I knew I couldn't win this argument. "_but_ that's the last time you're going to dress me up! I'm not a real life Barbie!" her laugh filled the room. She hugged me and darted off. "I see you at the house!"

"It will be fine love. If your don't like the outfit she's getting you, you can always change you know" I pouted. I really didn't want Alice to dress me up. She will put me in a miniskirt. I shivered at the thought.

"Come love. We need to go to the rest of the family." I looked up at him. I really didn't want to leave. We just got here. "I don't want to leave eighter. But we have to go. Alice came to tell us about a family meeting that Carlisle wants to have" I sighed. He kissed my forehead. He took my hand and walked out of the cottage.

"Race you?" I said. He smiled and I got lost in it. "three, two, one, GO". We flew through the forest and leaped over the river. Of course Edward won. why is he the fastest in our family? He walked towards me and put his hand on my waist and pulled me inside.

Everyone was sitting at the dinning table. Edward sat next to Carlisle and I sat next to Edward. He held my hand.

"What was taking so long? Tripped over something Bella?' Emmett began to laugh "or where you two too busy breaking the cottage" Edward and I growled at him.

"Emmett!" said Esme in a disappointed tone.

"Shut up Emmet!" Rosalie smacked him against his head. Alice shook her head and Jasper was holding his laughter as was Jacob. I glared at him. He immediately stopped laughing and shot me an apologetic look. Renesmee looked down at the table anointed.

"Okay let's start the meeting" Carlisle looked around the table. Shaking his head at Emmett.

"What?" he asked innocently. Carlisle ignored him.

"Monday your all going to start at Forks high school again. We have to make a story." He looked at us. "Rosalie and Jasper will be the Hale twins again. Renesmee and Edward will play the Masen twins. Alice and Emmett, you will be the Cullens. Bella you will be Bella Swan again and you are the niece of Esme."

_That would be something to get used to. _The last time we were at a high school I was a Cullen. I haven't been called Bella Swan in 75 years. I sighed. Edward squeezed my hand. "As for Jacob you'll be a friend of the family and you will get you own garage" Jacob smiled. He loved to fix-up cars.

"We just moved from Alaska. I will work at the hospital and Esme is the stay at home mom" he smiled at her. We all nodded. In two days we will be around humans again and play our parts as teenagers. Technically we were teenagers. But in our mind we were something else. I didn't like to go through high school again. It was so _boring_.

"Let go hunting then" Emmett stood up "I really want to find and irritate a grizzly." I rolled my eyes. "The grizzlies here are more fun! The others are so tame!" he complained. He ran out of the door into the forest the whole family followed him.

* * *

**So i hope you like chapter 01! this is my first fanfiction.. please_ Review!_** **_Review!_**

**_Going to update very soon!  
_**


	2. Chapter 02: First day

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything twilight! Stephenie meyer is an awesome writer!**

**Chapter 02****: First day of school **

**Bella POV**

I laid in Edwards arms. I know we have to get up soon because of Alice and her dress-up plans. I'm so not going to wear a mini skirt. I'm really going to kill Alice if she brings one! I Sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Edward looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm going to get dressed. Maybe Alice will like it and then I can keep it on" Maybe it will work. I smiled at the thought.

"I don't think your getting out of it love" I made a face.

"But I can _try_"

"Yes you can try indeed." He got up and walked into the huge closet and got dressed.

He looked gorgeous in those khaki pants and button-down shirt.

"Edward you not going to wear that! I picked something out for you too." I jumped at Alice's voice. I didn't hear her come in.

"No way Alice" Edward glared at her. Then there was a silent conversation between them. I hated those. "Okay Alice, you win." Alice's smile was victorious. She pushed the garment bag in Edwards hands and pulled me into the closet.

"Now it's your turn, little sister!" I growled at her. She obvious didn't like my outfit. _Damm!_ "Bella it can be easy or hard. Please just get over it! Put this on". She pushed a blue shirt in my hands. After I put it on she gave me something black. It were jeans.

"Where is the skirt Alice?" I raised one eyebrow.

" You were going to tear it in pieces! It was a designer" she cried. "So I figured that you would like jeans. But I didn't want sloppy ones so I got you skinny jeans and they going to look so gorgeous on you! Edwards going to freak-out."

"Thanks Alice"

"Your welcome! Can I dress you up more often?" She smiled excitedly.

"No way Alice. Once is more then enough!" Her face fell. But then she smiled brightly. That was not a good sign.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she gave me an innocent look "now for the finishing touch. Some jewellery. Oh wait your hair and make-up has to be done to."

"Make-up? Alice no! I don't need that" I glared at her.

"I don't care. Just humour me Bella" I sighed. She can have her fun for once. When she was done she pulled me out of the closet. Edward was leaning against our bed in jeans and a shirt that showed of his muscles. His mouth was hanging open. _Why would he look at me in that way? Is it that bad? _ I got anxious.

"Bella you look so breath taking!" he walked over to me and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. His hands were moving towards my hair.

"Edward if you mess up her hair or outfit… you. Will. be .dead!" Edward shrugged

"EDWARD! Don't. I mean it or else." I felt Edward pulling away. _What could she have on him or with what is she treating him? It's so annoying!_ I was about to ask when somebody interrupted me.

"Are you guys ready? We have to go. Otherwise we'll be late for our first day" Jasper stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe. "Why are you annoyed Bella?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go!" Alice pulled me outside. Edward and Jasper followed us to the house. Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob were standing in the garage.

"Aren't you excited, mom?" Renesmee was bouncing. She looked so much like Alice when she did that.

"A little. I'm mostly curious." I smiled at her. "I don't like the whole high school thing." She laughed.

"I'm curious to! I can finally see where you met" she looked from me to Edward. Edward smiled and walked towards our new _silver_ Volvo.

Renesmee, Edward and I were riding in it. While Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were going in Rosalie's new red BNW. Rosalie was so excited to show off her car. Renesmee and Jacob said goodbye. Today Jacob is going to open his garage. Carlisle and Esme walked into the garage to wish us luck. We thanked them and got in the cars and drove away.

When we entered the parking lot of Forks high all eyes were on us. _We're still in the cars and their staring. I can't imagine how they would look at us when we got _out _of the cars._ I fidgeted nervously with my hair.

"Relax love, it will be fine" Edward kissed my head. He stepped out of the car and walked up to my door to open it. As usual. I smiled at him and took his hand. We walked to the rest of our family. I looked at the buildings in front of me. Forks High school looked the same, but was a little bit bigger. When I glanced towards the parking lot I saw some newer cars. Most of the cars here were outdated.

"Let's get our schedules" Renesmee walked toward the office. We followed her. I heard Edward growl at some boys. I only could guess their thoughts were. And I was absolutely sure I didn't want to know them.

"Oh my gosh. He is gorgeous! I'm so going to date him." I heard a girl say.

"Which one? They're all so beautiful. I think those girls had plastic surgery! Otherwise they could never look so perfect.." Another girl replied. _Plastic surgery really?_ I giggled. _How stupid could humans be!_ Edward looked questionably at me. I lifted my shield and showed him. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That boy with the bronze hair." The girl answered. I growled quietly and turned around to see who said it. There was a group of girls next to the cafeteria.

"Uhm... Mandy I think that girl that is holding his hand is his girlfriend or something" A girl in a cheerleader outfit with brown hair said.

"I don't care Megan. I'm head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. I _will_ get him" Mandy tossed her blond hair and started walking towards us. Swaying her hips a little bit too much_. I can't believe I want to kill someone in the first 5 minutes._ I shook my head. _Stupid human._ When Mandy walked by us she turned, smiled and winked at Edward. I glared at her. She is really getting on my nerves.

"Calm down, Bella. You know these sort of things happen all the time" Jasper winked "And it happens to all of us. Some worse than others " I took a deep breath.

I knew he was right he and Edward had it worse they know how those teenagers feel! I shuttered. We walked inside the office. There was an old lady there. I think she must be 55 or something. She looked up when she heard the door close. She gasped. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Hello, c-can I-I-I h-help you?" Poor woman.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen and this is my sister Renesmee. These are my adopted siblings. Alice and Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. And this is Isabella Swan." He pointed at each of us. I made a face when he said Isabella. Stupid passport. Now I have to correct each teacher and make them say Bella.

"I prefer to be called Bella" I smiled.

"Ok-kay, I'm g-g-going to g-g-grab your schedules and maps of the sch-school." She smiled and turned to the archive.

"Stop dazzling her!" I poked Edward in his rips. He laughed quietly.

"I'm doing nothing. Nothing intentional anyways. And _I'm_ not dazzling her. Jasper is." He smirked.

"Yeah, I know. She sends me so much lust" Jasper made a face. I looked on the desk. There was a name tag that said 'Miss. Porter'. Miss. Porter came back with our schedules and handed them over.

"You have to let the teachers sign this slip and return it at the end of the day" she gave them to each of us. "if you have any questions feel free to ask" she looked directly at Jasper. I stifled a giggle. "have a nice day."

"Thank you, Miss Porter" I smiled at her and walked out of the office. I looked at my schedule.

1st period: English  
2nd period: Government  
3rd period: Trigonometry  
4th period: Spanish  
Lunch  
5th period: Biology  
6th period: Gym

Edward and I had almost every class together except for English and trigonometry.  
I had English with Renesmee and trigonometry with Alice. The first bell rang. I said goodbye to my family and gave Edward a quick kiss.

When Renesmee and I entered the classroom all eyes were on us. We acted like we didn't notice and walked to the teacher.

"You two must be the new students. Welcome to my class I'm Mr. Brown" he smiled at us. His voice was a little too sweet for my liking. I'm glad Edward wasn't with me. He would probably get into some kind of trouble. We gave him our slips.

"I will get your books in a minute. Just go and sit at those seats." He pointed at two seats in the back. As we walked to are seats I could feel eyes watching me. I sighed. We sat down and waited till class would start.

"I'm glad dad isn't with us. I mean Edward" she said under her breath. "That's something to get use to. It's been awhile. I still prefer dad. Stupid schools" I laughed quietly.

"I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing. You dad would do something stupid. Especially if he get jealous. The fool. He is the only one for me. Why doesn't he _get_ that? " I whispered.

"I think he knows mom. But some emotions are hard to control. And you do stupid things when your jealous too. As do I and everybody else. " I nodded. She was right. The second bell rang.  
"Okay class, we have two new students. Isabella Swan and Renesmee Masen." He pointed at us. As If that was necessary. Everybody was already staring. "Please tell something about yourselves."

Renesmee stood up. I followed her move.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Masen. I moved with my family from Alaska. My dad got transferred to the hospital here. I have three brothers and three sister. We're all adopted." She smiled. Everybody looked towards me. _My turn sigh_.

"I'm Bella Swan. And the same story goes for me. I love reading and spent time with my family" Mr Brown nodded and we sat down again.  
Then I heard a familiar voice whispering

"Their father is a doctor. I knew they got some surgery." I looked at her. It was the same girl from outside. The girl whose name is Megan Answered.

"Maybe or they're just lucky. Who knows." I liked Megan.

"Did you see them walk at the parking lot? Like they own the place"

"We have to teach those girls a lesson so they know it's our school. What's your plan Lisa?" Okay, so much for liking Megan.

"What a _bitch_" I looked at Renesmee. So she heard what they said. I couldn't disagree with her though.

"Yes I know, but just ignore them Ness." She sighed. She looked really irritated. After a couple minutes Mr. Brown handed our books and our booklist. I had read all the books on it. Man this is going to be a boring year.

The rest of the period went by slowly. I really missed Edward. I was lost in my thoughts when Renesmee waved her hands before my eyes.

"Uh, Bella we have to go to our next class." I haven't heard the bell. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the door. Edward was leaning against the wall, waiting for me. He smiled my favourite smile. I was sure my frozen heart would beat again. He took my hand in his and leaded me trough the hallway. I barely noticed the glares I got from girls. Our whole family had government together.

I really liked Mrs. Dawson because she didn't let us introduce ourselves. This period went by very quickly. Edward and Jasper walked with Alice and me to our next class. I Kissed Edward on the cheek and so did Alice on Jasper's. When we walked into the classroom some girls mouths were hanging open and some were glaring at us.

We walked towards the teachers desk, gave the slips and took our seats. We had to introduce ourselves. When class finally started Alice began to babble about a shopping trip she was planning. As if she doesn't have enough stuff. She was begging me to go. But I put my foot down. She pouted. She could see that she wasn't going to win _this_ argument. Finally it was lunch time.

When we entered the cafeteria we saw the rest of our family sitting at a table in the back next to a window. I would almost swear it was the same table as many years ago. Alice dragged me to the line and got us some food. When we walked past the table with cheerleader they gave us some nasty looks. Alice rolled her eyes and sat next to Jasper and Rosalie. I went to sit next to Edward and Renesmee. Edward gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I missed you love." And then he planted a kiss on top of my head.

"I missed you too." I smiled. "So... how was your day so far?"

"Boring" he grimaced "and sometimes irritating. And yours?".

"Pretty much the same." He grimaced. "But the day my day is getting better."

"Why?"

"Because you're with me!" I looked down my plate and started to crumble a beagle.

Emmett made a gagging sound. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You two are so..." he had to think. I giggled. I saw that everybody was holding their laugh.

Emmett pouted when he saw us. That did it. We started laughing. Students that sat on a table next to us turned in their seats and stared. Emmett looked a little bit pissed. But got over it quickly.

"So Bella" he moved his eyebrows up and down. I looked at him with a confused expression. "Are you excited for gym?"

"I hate it Em! You know that. So no."

"Why? Because you're afraid that you're going to trip?" he laughed his booming laugh. _Ugh that was when I was human. Why does he always tease me with it?_

"I just don" I shrugged. Emmett wanted to argue with me but the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ I smiled.

Edward and I went into the biology room. We handed our slips. Mr. Greene signed them and gave us our books.

"You two can sit over there. It's in the back so I hope you can understand everything" we just would hear everything perfectly.

We sat down at the lab table. Edward sat as close as our seats aloud. He smiled his crooked smile. I completely melted. I took a breath to clear my mind. It didn't help much. He sent lingered in my mouth. I started to look around the room. it was a little bit different but the idea was the same as 80 years ago.

It was kind of romantic. This was the exact place where we met. Where everything started. I placed Edwards hand in mine. All I could do in here was holding his hand under the table. But there was so much more that I wanted. I looked in his eyes. I could see he was thinking the same thing.

Class started an how ironic. It was about flatworms. I giggled. Edward looked at me. I lifted my shield and showed him my fuzzy human memories of this class. His eyed lightened-up with joy and love. He stroke absentmindedly patterns on my hand with his thumb.

This was the first class that was over too soon. I wanted to get my books. But Edward was faster than me. We walked to our lockers and put the books away. It was gym time.

"Gym" I groaned. Edward rolled his eyes. Rosalie and Emmett waited for us in front of the locker-rooms. Rosalie graphed my hand and pulled me inside. We went to our coach. She said that we didn't have to change. I was so happy that we could just watch everything. Emmett was disappointed. I saw Megan, Lisa and Mandy were in gym with us. _Great. _They glared at us. They gave us dirty looks the whole period.

"What's their problem?" Rosalie asked when we walked to our cars.

"Oh they think that we think that we own the place. So they want to teach us a lesson. They see this school as their school. This only applies to us though." I nodded to Alice, Renesmee and her.

"Oh great. I forgot about that." Renesmee frowned "you know I still don't get that they think that all the girl had plastic surgery."

"Plastic surgery? I don't need that. Even if I was still human. I would be prettier than them." Rosalie fixed her hair and went to sit in her car.

"How was your day?" Esme asked with a warm smile.

"I think it could've been worse." I said when I hugged her.

"Yeah, most of the kids need a make-over." Typical Alice to think of that. I shook my I felt arms wrapping around my waist.

"Shall we go to the cottage?" his breath made my shiver.

I took his hand and started running out of the house and trough the forest towards our magical house

.We sat on the couch our legs and hand intertwined. We decided to watch a movie. I only didn't get what it was about. Edward distracted me too much.

I began to kiss his hand, his arms. Every inch of his body. Until I found what is was looking for. He opened his mouth and I could taste his sweet sent. Our kiss was passionate. I put all my feeling of this afternoon in it.

"Bella don't you want to see the movie?" he whispered against my lips.

"I have no idea what it is about. You distracted me" I breathed.

"I'm glad I did." I could feel him smile. "What do you like to do now then?"

"I don't care as long as it does involve this." I kissed him again. He laughed and carried me to our bedroom.

* * *

**So... i hope you guys liked it! REVIEW(A)... i hope i did it right.. =P**


	3. Chapter 03: Another day

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything twilight! Stephenie meyer is an awesome writer!**

**Sorry for the the late update! I'm so busy with my internship that I don't have a lot of time =( !**

**Chapter 03: Another day**

**Renesmee POV**

The first week of high school was confusing. But I'm getting the hang of it now. Mandy and her gang of fakers didn't bother us again. I had a feeling they were up to something, though.

My weekend with Jake went by too quickly. I really mist him when I was at school. I wish he could come with us.

"Nessie are you coming?" I nodded. I grabbed aunt Rose's hand.

The students still stared at us. What I hated by the way. Aunt Rose loved the attention.

Mom and I said goodbye to everyone and headed towards our English class.

When I sat down I saw that Megan and Lisa glared at us. Then they started writing on a piece of paper.

"Oh my gosh, that's going to be priceless! I can't wait to tell Mandy!" Lisa looked over her shoulder to us and smirked.

_They are up to something!_ I thought. I looked at mom. She just stared ahead. Probably daydreaming about dad. I shuddered.

I grabbed mom's hand and showed her what I just saw.

"Something is up with those girls, mom" I whispered.

"I guess your right. Maybe we have to asked your father to listen to their thoughts."

"Yeah, I guess. I hate all the drama!"

"Me too sweetheart, me too" mom squeezed my hand before she let it go. The rest off class was boring as ever. Couldn't they come up with new things over the years?

I looked at Megan. She was texting like a mad man. I didn't know humans could type that fast. I hate to admit it but I'm quit impressed.

Finally the bell rang.

"You know what to do" I heard Lisa ask. Megan nodded. _Weird_.

I got up and waited for mom. The classroom was empty except for Lisa and Megan who walked in front of us. Suddenly they turned around and walked toward us.

"So you two ugly girls think that you can take over our school?" Lisa sneered. I looked at mom she raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she said in a shocked tone.

"Are you deaf? Or do we have to spell it out for your?" I scoffed. _Unfortunately I can hear every thing they say_. Megan glared at me. "What?"

I just shook my head. Mom grabbed my hand and tried to get past them. But they blocked our way.

"Can you just move? We needed to go to our next class" with venom in my voice.

"I don't think so" Lisa crossed her arms.

"And why is that?"

"Because you need to learn a lesson." I don't know where Mandy came from but suddenly she stood next to her minions. "And send the message towards you sisters." _You've got to be kidding me. _

"Okay Nessie I had enough let's go" Mom sounded pissed. Again the hags blocked our way again.

_Why can't push them, mom? So we can get to class. We don't have to use a lot of force! Not that I mind, though. _I showed her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They started to walk towards us. We backed up a little. Mandy handed them some kind of bottle to the other to hags. _What are they going to do with that?_ _And where is dad? _

Just on cue dad walked through the door. Meanwhile Mandy and her minions had the lids of the bottles. They were oblivious to the fact that he walked in. He looked furious. Mandy raised her bottle. _Is she going to throw it at us?_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mandy dropped the bottle as soon as she heard dads voice.

"Nothing, handsome" Mandy said in a sweet voice. Dad grimaced probably at her thoughts. He nodded with a disgusted look on his face. She looked at mom and me with a 'don't-think-it's-over' look as she walked through the door.

"Are you okay?" he walked to us. We nodded. "I can't believe those girls." He shook his head "I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier."

"Don't worry, honey" mom kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and walked towards our next class.

Aunt Alice looked like she could murder someone when I sat next to her.

"I can't believe those hags tried to ruin your clothes with sticky lemonade. What kind of message was that? Stay away or we ruin your clothes" she huffed. I stifled my laughter. Aunt Alice and her fashion.

"They can't dress fashionable themselves. So they resent us for have nice clothes. Don't they appreciate it! They could learn from us." She just babbled like that for another 5 minutes or so. I looked at the rest of my family. They watched her with an amused face. Emmett made funny faces.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Renesmee Carlie Cullen! And don't think I can't see what your doing Emmett!" she hissed. That send me over the edge. I just couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Jake laid sleeping on our bed when I came home. I took off my shoes and laid next to him. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled against his chest. I could lay here forever. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh.

I felt warm hands caress my arm. A smile formed on my face.

"Hello beautiful" he kissed the top of my head. I opened my eyes. "How was your day?"

"Fine, a little boring though. That Mandy girl and her minions wanted to throw bottles of lemonade to me and mom. Alice was furious! Because it would've ruined our clothes" I rolled my eyes.

"Your alright though?" I nodded and kissed him. "Don't worry it's all fine. Those girls are just a little bit jealous. We are getting all the attention. Only because we're new. Their just hopeless" I shrugged. I heard his stomach grumble.

"Time to feed my lovely husband" he smiled at me. I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I went outside to pick some herbs for our dinner when I smelled an oddly familiar sent. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around and let out a gasp.

**A/N: ****Oh my gosh a cliff-hanger… what will be there with her? What's your guess? **

**Oh by the way I'm sorry for the short chapter! But the next one will be longer I promise! **


	4. Chapter 04: Familiar

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything twilight! Stephenie meyer is an awesome writer!**

**I hope you like this chapter! It's as promised longer than the previous one!**

**Chapter 04: ****Familiar **

_Previous:_

_"Time to feed my lovely husband" he smiled at me. I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I went outside to pick some herbs for our dinner when I smelled an oddly familiar sent. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around and let out a gasp._

**Renesmee POV**

I stared in two big brown eyes. They looked shocked but also angry. _Shit.  
_I hadn't expected to see one. Not now, not here, not yet anyway.

I heard a rumbled noise from it. Before I could say or do something, he started to run away.

"Wait" I yelled. But I didn't stop. _Dammit. _I ran after it and tried to follow the scent. I followed it for a couple minutes, but didn't find it. _What an I doing? If mom, dad or Jake find out that I followed it… they're going to be so mad. _

It started raining. _Great.._ I ran back to the cottage and saw Jake sitting on our bench. When our eyes connected he got up and pulled me into his arms.

"Nessie were did you go? I heard you yell something and when I got outside you weren't there" he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Jake… I saw something and followed it and…"

"Wait what..? what did you see?"

"Can we go to the house? So I can tell everybody at the same time? And then we can discuss what to do next" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted mom to meet us at the house.

"Baby, please tell me. You're worrying me" I just shook my head and grabbed his hand. We started running to the house.

I knew he is going to be mad at me for not telling him right now and for following it. The rest of my family won't be happy either. So let's get this over with.

Everybody was in the living room when we arrived. They looked at me with worried eyes.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" mom patted on the seat beside her.

"Well I saw something near our cottage today. And..uhm I followed it" I looked to my hands.

"Do you know what it is?" Grandpa asked. I nodded. I heard dad gasp.

"Their back? Why did you follow it? What were you thinking?" dad looked angry. _Great._ _Are you surprised their back? _"Well I shouldn't be surprised really. But following it Nessie?"

Everyone looked to dad and back to me a couple times. Everyone started guessing in at the same time.

"The Volturi?" Emmett asked eagerly "I really want to fight Demitri and Felix!"  
I shook my head.

"Ahw... dammit" Emmett muttered under his breath.

"The wolves?" mom asked. Everyone was quiet. I nodded. "You followed one? Nessie! Are you crazy? You could've been killed!"

"Nessie why didn't you tell me?" Jake sounded a little pissed.

"I don't know what got over me. I just followed it. But lost him. It really took me of guard!"

"I think it's time to pay the wolves a visit then." Grandpa said.

"That's probably a good idea." Dad sighed. "I think Carlisle, Jacob Jasper and I have to go talk to them"

"What why? I want to come too!" Emmett whined "I could be really useful if they want to fight!"

"No Emmett, Edward is right. We need him to know what's on their minds, Jasper to control them is if they lose their temper and Jacob because he is one of them"

Emmett sighed in defeat. "You let us know if you need help right!"

"Yeah Emmett. We will do that" dad walked to the front door. "Let's get this over with."

With that they were out of the door. I let out a sigh and rested my head against the couch. _What if something goes wrong? Then it's my fault. _

"Renesmee are you all right sweetie?" Grandma sat on the other side of me and put her arm around me. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, thanks grandma. I'm not hungry anymore"

"Did you eat dinner at all?" I shook my head. "Sweetie you have to eat something. It doesn't have to be a big meal"

A small smile formed on my lips. "Okay, but just a sandwich or something like that . Nothing big!"

She nodded and went to the kitchen. Mom pulled me into a hug.

"Honey I know something is bothering you. What is it?" _Why is she so observant?_

"I don't want anything to happen to them. It will be my fault." She frowned.

"Your fault? Honey it wouldn't be your fault. You had to tell us." She stroke my hair "We would have found out sooner or later. Your just like your dad. Always taking the blame for something." She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

Just then Grandma came back with my sandwich. I didn't know I was that hungry until I took a bite. I ate the thing in less than a minute! Grandma offered to make an other one but I declined. My stomach was in knots again.

"Everything will be fine Nessie" Auntie Alice smiled.

"How do you know that? You can't _see_ them!" I got more nervous every second.

"I have a good feeling about this Ness." I huffed.

"Let's see about that. I will believe you when they stand in front of me"

"Nessie calm down a little will you! I'm getting nervous just when I look at you. Just calm down. Take deep breaths and don't think about it. It will be _fine_. It's not like Carlisle and Edward haven't done it before." aunt Rose smiled at me.

"Okay, I will try to do that but I can't make any promises!"

"Let's play a videogame! Maybe it will help!" I thought about it. Maybe it will help. It's better than doing nothing!

"Okay Uncle Emmett maybe it will help." We played Halo for awhile. It really did help to ease some of the tension I was feeling. After an hour we stopped, I was a the nerves came boiling up again. I just sat on the couch and stared ahead of me.

* * *

When I looked at the clock again another hour had passed. What took them so long?

"Uncle Emmett do you think everything is alright? Their gone for more than two hours"

"I don't know Nessie bear. I think it will be alright. Just give them some more time."

"But.." Emmett cut me off.

"Renesmee just give them time. I'm dying to go after them too. But we can't. If they need us we will hear it."

"But they could've called or texted that everything is okay."

"I don't think they can. I know waiting sucks. And I know your worried. I'm worried too. I think everyone is. But it will be okay. I know you don't believe Alice. Because she can't see it. But she has a good feeling about it and so do i"

"Thanks uncle Emmett. I Need that." I jumped up and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

After what seemed forever the front door opened. I was anxious to hear what happened. _Were they okay? Is there a treaty again? What did they think? Do we have to move again?_

"Everything is okay Nessie. We don't have to move. We just need to go back tomorrow to renew the treaty with the tribes elders." _Thanks dad. Oh and can I come tomorrow? _"No you can't sorry honey. Just in case."

I let out a sigh and walked towards Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my waste and gave me a quick kiss.

"Let's go sleep Ness. I think that will do us both some good." I nodded.

"Wait Jake you have to eat something." He wanted to protest but his stomach was faster then him. Just on cue mom walked up with a plate with food. Jake thanked her and attacked it with his fork. I shook my head and laughed along with mom. He looked at us.

"What? I'm really hungry" he shrugged "and you guys can cook really good for people who don't eat!"

"Your always hungry Jake! I don't get where you leave it!" Mom shook her head "and I ate! But it just has been 80 years!"

Jake laughed and attacked again. I think if Emmett could still eat food he would be like Jake or maybe worse.

"Definitely worse" dad laughed "I think those two could probably eat up a fortune."

"They could beat Alice with her shopping sprees. We would be broke in no time!" I laughed.

"Did somebody say shopping?" Alice poked her head trough the kitchen door. _Just ignore it. No shopping with Alice. It's torture._ Dad laughed even harder.

"Your.. just.. like.. your.. mother"

"What did I miss?" mom looked confused._ Please don't asked in what way please!_ Dad almost fell of his chair. I rolled my eyes at him. "In what way is she like me?" _She had to ask. _I mentally growled. I looked at dad and begged him not to say anything.

"I'll tell you later love" he said between his laughs.

When I looked at aunt Alice she had a vision. She smiled brightly. _Damm stupid future seeing aunt/vampire!_

"Bella, Nessie you've got to go shopping with me and Rose! It will be so much fun!" Alice started bouncing and clapping. Mom growled and the rest of the family started laughing.

"You shopped last weekend Alice!" mom looked like she wanted to run. It isn't a bad idea. I just could grab moms hand and hide with her somewhere. Alice can't see us because of me. I smirked.

"Your not going to run with Bella, Renesmee. You wouldn't do that to me would you? You love me right" Aunt Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Dad! You had to make a decision to say what I though! Why!" I shrieked.

"Sorry honey I couldn't help it!" I scowled at him with my hands on my hips. Mom mirrored my action.

"Edward! You just want to torture us don't you!" mom huffed. She winked at me.

"Bella, your future disappeared!" Alice eyes went wide. Mom just giggled and took my hand and started running. I couldn't help to giggle with her.

"EDWARD GO GET THEM! YOUR FASTER THAN ME!" we heard Alice yell. Then we heard Emmett's booming laugh. It would never be boring with my family.

Mom pulled them in their cottage and locked the door.

"So it's time for some mother daughter time don't you think?" she smiled.

We talked a lot and read our favourite stories to each other. I didn't know when I fell asleep. But I woke up the next morning in my mothers arms. I felt like I was a little girl again. I snuggled closer to her. She let out a content sigh and caressed my arm.

"I love to watch you sleep. I really missed it." She kissed the top of my head. "oh and next time when we wanna run from Alice, ask me to shield you so your father can't ruin it!"

I laughed "I will keep that in mind"

I looked at the clock still a couple of hours till we have to go to school again. _Joy.._

**A/N: Okay I wrote two chapters in two days! Never thought that would happen with the limited time I have for my writing on this moment. **

**oh for the Fellow tweeters I put my twitter on my profile! **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought! I'm really curious!**


	5. Chapter 05: Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight! Stephenie meyer is an awesome writer!**

**Here is chapter 5! I hope you will enjoy it! I have a question for you lovely readers it's on the bottom of this chapter!**

**Chapter 05: Meeting**

**Edward POV**

The first meeting with the wolves was stressful to say the least. It took us more than 2 hours to convince them that we weren't like the others. They didn't believe us right away.

Jacob had been in his human form so they didn't know he was one of them yet. Carlisle tried to talk them into having a meeting with their tribes elders. They thought it was to dangerous and they didn't trust us.

That was the moment Jacob turned into his wolf form. They were shocked. After the shock wore of the Alpha wanted to talk to Jacob alone. Little did he know that I could hear them through Jacobs thoughts.

Jacob convinced the Alpha to let us talk to their elders about the treaty. While we waited on their return one of the younger wolves looked at me and a moment later I saw Renesmee in his mind. He eyed me warily. Trying to put two and two together.

When we walked through the front door I heard Renesmee's panicked thoughts. I reassured her everything was fine. I told her no when she asked if she could come tomorrow to meet the elders. But I really didn't like her near them. It's bad enough she's married too one.

I really like Jacob better. After everything with Bella. I hated him for imprinting on my daughter, but I also knew I couldn't keep them apart when I saw how much she loved him too. That was the turning point for me and I actually started to like him. We're not friends. Renesmee tries to do everything about that. We did try for her but it just didn't work out. The only thing my daughter said was give it time because we have enough of that.

Jacob was as hungry. Nothing new there. But when Renesmee though of an eating Emmett and started about Alice's shopping sprees I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. Especially when Alice started to plan a shopping trip for the girls.

Renesmee thought is was torture of course. Just like Bella. She was so much like her. She even thought of running and that made Alice's vision go blank. She got another vision of me telling Esme where Bella and Renesmee were and why they ran away.

Renesmee and Bella got a little pissed at me for ruining Renesmee's plan. It was hilarious when Bella grabbed her and started running. Alice wanted me to run after them. When I didn't do it she ran after them herself. She started yelling at me when I caught her.

I knew Bella and Renesmee could really use some mother/daughter time.

"Just let them have some time together Alice. It's been awhile for them."

"Fine but they will go shopping with me!" she huffed. Alice could be stubborn sometimes. Mostly when it involves shopping.

I walked to my piano and started playing. While the rest lounged on the couch.

Emmett and Jasper decided to play a video game. Jasper won. Emmett accused him for cheating by messing with his emotions. Emmett was a really sore loser.

The rest of the night went by slowly. After a couple hours I decided to go to our cottage.

I smiled when I walked trough the door and saw the two most important women in my life cuddle on the couch. I immediately reminded me of the time when Renesmee was little.

"Good morning dad." Her voice sounded a little sleepy. She shifter on the couch to make room for me.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" she nodded while she pulled me into a hug. She pulled away so she could include Bella into the hug as well.

"Sometime I really miss this. I love you!" she said.

"We miss it too, sweetheart" I looked at Bella when she said it. I knew she would cry if she could. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. She smiled a small smile.

"I think Esme is making breakfast for you and Jacob." I said.

"Yummie! I can really use it right now. But I'm going to change and get my stuff for school first. So see you at the house?" I kissed her head and let go of her.

She stood up and kissed both our cheeks and was out of the door. Bella crawled on my lap. I buried my face in her hair and took in her smell.

"It was really nice to have some time with her." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I really miss my little girl. "

"She always be our little girl, love. Just because she isn't little anymore doesn't mean that she isn't our little girl"

"I know. But she'd grown so fast." I pulled her tighter against me and rubbed her back.

"But unlike other parents we can have her with us forever." Bella looked up at me and smiled. She leaned in for a quick kiss and i couldn't help but deepen it.

The day at school was torturing slow. Aspecially with all the inapropriate thoughts about my family. The classes without Bella weren't good for me eighter.

Mandy and her 'minions', as Renesmee likes to call them, didn't bother any of us today. They were up to something. Some of us had a weird feeling about them. Only i couldn't find anything in their thoughts today.

* * *

After school Jacob and Carlisle met Jasper and I at the school parkinglot and went to La Push. We met the wolves and the tribes elders on first beach. This was the first and probably the last time i'm going to set foot on the beach.

The elders wanted to stick to the old treaty. So we couldn't step on their land and keep their families save. They didn't trust us and didn't believe that we were the vampires of their ledgens.

"I have a question for you." Jacob said.

"And what will that be?" one of the elders replied.

"You don't believe that their the vampires out of your ledgens? And i don't mean the ledgend about the first treaty." he said

"We believe your that coven. But they are legdens. And we will protect the tribe. So we can't let them on our land. You could join us. Live here and protect the tribe again Jacob. We heard some promising stories about you"

"No thank you. The tribe is not my place to protect anymore. These vampires are good at heart. I know it's hard to believe. Because you probably have seen some bloodsuckers that were a treat to the tribe... But they are different. They don't feed on humans they feed on animals. I've seen it for myself and i've never seen them drink human blood in the 80 years i'm with them."

The wolves and the elders looked at him sceptically.

"We still can't grand you access to our land. The treaty will be up again as soon as you leave our land."

The alpha spoke up next.

"You can't bite or kill a human. You can't come on our land. In return we won't be on your land and we will not kill you."

"Agreed" Carlisle held out his hand out to the Alpha. _Filtfy leeches. _He winced when he felt the cold of Carlisle's hand.

We went back to the car.

"Did they know that you could read their minds?" Jasper asked as soon as we drove away. i shrugged.

"I don't think so or they're really good at hidding it."

**A/N: So i hope you liked chapter 5. I have a question for you guys.  
Do you guys want a chapter in Alice's point of view or maybe Esme's or Even Rosalie's or Emmett's? Just let me know which one of the characters point of view you want to see. It can even be Mandy's ploting something with her evil minions. **

**And i love to know what you thought about this chapter. I really didn't know how to do the whole new treaty thing**


	6. Chapter 06: Tension

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything twilight! Stephenie meyer is an awesome writer!**

**Here is the new chapter I hope your go****ing to like it!**

**Chapter 0****6: Tension **

**Bella**** POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Rosalie. I hated waiting. Especially when we don't know what to expect. Alice couldn't see anything thanks to the wolves. Where is Alice?

I started listening threw the house. I found her in her room of course.

"Please Nessie. It will be great. _Please_" she pleaded. I know she was looking at Renesmee with those evil her puppy eyes. "Don't you love me Ness?"

"Ahw auntie Alice. Don't do this to me! Don't you love _me_?" Renesmee could give Alice a run for her money sometimes. She mastered the puppy eyes as well. Your helpless against those two. Edward and I are still waiting for them to join forces against all of us. We would be in a lot of trouble.

"Off course I love you! But Nessie I love to do this! I'm really doubting your love for me right now."

Alice could be so mean if she wants something. We all know she doesn't mean it. But in a moment like that you really start to believe her. I wonder what Alice wants. Probably something like Bella Barbie time Nessie style. Or shopping?

"I'm not a freaking doll! I rather go shopping than this!"

"Oh my god Nessie your genius! Let's go!" I heard Alice clap her hands. She is probably bouncing too.

"Go where?" my daughter is so oblivious sometimes. She just gave Alice an opportunity to shop_._ She know better than this. I warned her for this because I made the same mistake ones.

I shook my head and chuckled quietly. Rosalie looked up at me with a raised I brow. I just pointed towards the ceiling.

"Shopping silly niece of mine."

"What!" Renesmee shrieked. "No way!" _Here we go. 3...2...1... _ "MOM!"

"Yes honey?" I saw Rosalie smirk. I tried to hide my own when I heard Renesmee walk through the door behind me.

"Mom _please_ help me!" she pleaded.

"I don't think I can help you sweetie" I smiled apologetically towards her. She pouted.

"But torturing aunt who doesn't love me!" She shouted the last part. So Alice would hear. "wants to go shopping with me! please hide me or just do something about it. _Please_. You know it's torture."

I snickered. When I looked up again I saw that my pouting puppy eyed daughter had arrived. It really did something to me. It was similar to Edward's dazzling abilities. Just when I was at my breaking point Alice walked in. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Don't you dare Bella or your coming with us!"

"Aunt Rosie" Renesmee turned towards her.

"I really like to help you Nessie, but it really your own fault." She shrugged. _Wow Rose resisted the Nessie pout/puppy eyes! That's new.  
_  
"What! My own fault?" she had her hands on her hips and stared at Rose in disbelieve.

"You shouldn't have said that you would rather go shopping with the pixies than playing Barbie with her. You know she loves that more than Barbie-time."

"Damn it" Renesmee muttered under her breath. I chuckled. What caused Renesmee to glare at me. "What kind of family are you!"

"Sorry Ness but I have warned you! I have told you about the time that I said that to her and we went shopping for god knows how long. Your lucky you have to go to school tomorrow otherwise she would drag you to Paris or somewhere like that." _I wasn't that lucky. She dragged me to freaking Japan._

She huffed, turned around and muttered something about that she couldn't believe it. Alice just bounced after her.

Rosalie started laughing and I couldn't help to join in.

"We… are…. So… mean…" she managed to say between her laughter. All I could do was shake my head in agreement. My phone alerted me that I got a text. The text made us laugh even harder…_oh we are really mean!_

_Stop laughing! Why do you two hate me! I hate you! – R_

I quickly texted back.

_We're sorry honey but it is very entertaining! You would laugh if you were us. We love you too sweetie. xxx Rose & mom_

When our laughter stopped Rosalie picked up hear magazine and started reading again. The only thing I could do was think. I just couldn't read or do anything else.

Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward are meeting the new pack right now. It really makes me nervous. What if something happened? What if they don't trust us? More what if's went through my head. I really wanted to go with them. I was a shield for crying out loud. The only problem is that my shield wouldn't work against the wolves.

"Bella" I turned my head to Rosalie "I know you're worried about them." I opened my mouth to argue. She cut me off. "It's all written over your face Bella. Don't deny it. I know you are and you have no reason to be."

"But Rose. What if they do something?"

"Nothing's going to happen. Stop worrying please. I though you would be the person who would trust the wolves."

I looked at her in disbelieve.

"Trust them? How can I trust them? I don't know them. Their not the same pack form all whose years ago." I threw my hands frustrated in the air. Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

"Okay you don't trust them… yeezz Bella you don't have to yell."

"Sorry Rose, but I'm so frustrated. I really want to be there with them."

"I really get it Bella. I want to be with them too. You know Emmett was so pissed that he couldn't come. He is still moping about it. He even called Jacob mutt" She laughed quietly. "He hasn't called him that in 75 years."

I chuckled. Emmett must be really fed up if he referred Jake as mutt.

"Where is Emmett by the way?"

"Oh he went hunting. He's probably wrestling a grizzly to release some tension. I know some better ways to release tension." she sighed. I shook my head. A giggle escaped my lips.

After two hours the boys came home. Jake looked confused when he didn't find Renesmee.

"Is Nessie at out cottage?" he asked.

"No sorry Jake. Alice kidnapped her." Both Rose and I started to laugh.

Everyone looked questionably at us. Edward started to laugh as well. Rose probably showed him our entertaining afternoon.

"I wished I had seen that."

"Seen what?" Emmett walked through the door.

We told them the whole story. They laughed as well. Of course Jake thought it was mean that we didn't help her. But he saw our point too.

Everyone did their own thing while we waited for Alice and Renesmee to return.

Jake and Emmett played some videogame. Rose and Jasper watched them. They laughed occasionally. I couldn't blame them because they were quit competitive and very creative in distracting each other. It was really entertaining.

Carlisle was in his office doing some paperwork for the hospital and Esme was in the kitchen making dinner for Jacob and Renesmee.

Edward had lead me to his piano and played all my favourite songs. I loved watching him play. You could see how much he enjoys it. His eyes sparkled. I rested my head on his shoulder and occasionally stole a kiss. He didn't mess up the song when I did it. I wonder if I could do that… He probably wouldn't play one note wrong.

Suddenly a frantic and wide eyed Alice walked threw the door with Renesmee on her heals.

Jasper shot up and run to Alice.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked when he pulled her in his arms.

"I was looking in the future so I could see if those irritating hags are going to do something and.." Alice took a breath to compose herself.

"And what?" Emmett asked.

"Our futures disappeared!"

I heard gasps all around me. What does this mean?

"Alice you normally can't see us at school because of Renesmee." Rose stated.

"I know that's why looked at the classes that we don't have with her."

"And Carlisle and Esme's future?" Jasped asked.

"Their futures are fine. I don't get it..."

"We just have to wait and be prepared for everything..."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What makes their futures disappear?  
**

**I hoped you liked the chapter please review! **


	7. Chapter 07: Worried

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything twilight! Stephenie meyer is an awesome writer!**

**So I want to say that I'm really sorry that I updated this late! But I was sick so I really couldn't write… so that sucked!**

**But I read some awesome fanficts! So that really helped a lot! **

**Anyways… did you know that it's less that a year that Breaking dawn will be in the cinemas I really can't wait!**

**So here is chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 0****7: Worried**

_Previous:__ (Bopv)_

_"Our futures disappeared!"_

_I heard gasps all around me. What does this mean?_

_"Alice you normally can't see us at school because of Renesmee." Rose stated._

_"I know that's why looked at the classes that we don't have with her."_

_"And Carlisle and Esme's future?" Jasped asked._

_"Their futures are fine. I don't get it..."_

_"We just have to wait and be prepared for everything..."_

**Renesmee**** POV**

Everyone was on edge when I walked through the front door the next morning. Dad and grandpa sat at the dinning room table discussing what could possibly be waiting for us at school. The rest of the family was in the living room doing nothing but sit in a statue like posture.

Uncle Emmett was eager to go to school. _That's a first!_ I knew he wanted to fight. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. It would expose us and I really don't want to leave Forks. We just got here for crying out loud!

You would almost think it was this town that wanted to get us. From what I heard from the stories of my family members every time our family got here there was some kind of threat. Like the wolves and the Volturi or Nomads. Not that I see the wolves as I threat but they were there and could have killed my family decades ago.

I looked at my watch. We have an hour before we have to go to school.

"Renesmee honey would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be great grandma" I smiled.

"Pancakes?" I nodded. "You too Jacob?"

"You know I will never turn your food down Esme. It's too delicious!" Grandma laughed and made her way to the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch next to Uncle Emmett and mom. She looked up and smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I sighed.

"Mom, it will be okay!"

"I know sweetie" she patted my leg. "I'm just worried."

"You really worry too much." She let out a small laugh. But it sounded forced.

I leaned back in the couch and stared at nothing in particular. There were a couple of things that could block aunt Alice's vision. Hybrids like me and the wolves. Could there possibly be something else that could block them? Probably not.

It had to be the wolves. If there was a hybrid coming to Forks we would know! We know all the hybrids. At least I think we do. So it had be the wolves. But why would they come to our school? To check if we don't harm any humans?

I huffed. I had the feeling that someone was watching me. But I really didn't care. The only ones here are my family. I saw something pale flash in front of my face. But I ignored it. Sometimes with my family ignorance is a bliss.

Yesterday was a dreadful day. I was worried sick about the meeting. Aunt Alice decided that she wanted to play Barbie-me. I didn't want that. I hate it! I was stupid enough to say that I would rather go shopping with her. I pleaded mom and aunt Rose to help me. They didn't so that sucked.

We arrived at the mall and Alice dragged me from store to store. We were talking about the hags from hell. So she decided to see if they would do anything in the near future. At first she got really frustrated that she couldn't see them. We thought it was because of me. But when she looked at the classes without me, she couldn't see anything at all. That was when she started panicking. She ran to her Porsche in barley a human pace. She threw the shopping bags in the back seat. That was really un-Alice-like. She would never do that. I did that once and she started screaming at me. One thing really shocked me on the way home. We almost had an accident. She was barley paying attention to the road. So she didn't she the deer that was crossing it. I'm glad for her vampire reflexes otherwise we would be treepretzels. She would probably walk away without a scratch. But thanks to my human half I wouldn't have been that lucky. Unfortunately I wasn't that indestructible but at least I wasn't as fragile as a human.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the delicious smell of pancakes.

"Here you go honey." Grandma handed me a plate and a mess and fork.

"Thanks" I kissed her cheek. The pancakes were so good. I looked at Jake. I giggled. He ate like an animal.

**Bella POV**

It was finally time to go to school. I never thought I would say that again. I really want to know what will happen today.

When we arrived at school nothing was out of the ordinary. I sighed. Now we just have to wait. Edward pulled me against his chest.

"It will be fine love." He kissed my head.

"I know but I just hate waiting!"

He grabbed my hand, walked me to my first class and gave me a quick kiss. I noticed how many girls were glaring at me and staring after Edward. I suppressed a growl and walked to my seat in the classroom.

The first couple of periods went by slowly. Everyone was alert as we walked into the cafeteria. I stiffened when I looked at our lunch table and their smell reached me. What were they doing here?

I looked at my family. They were glaring at them.

"Why are they here?" Jasper whispered.

"They are blocking their thoughts from me."

"What! How do they know that you can read their minds?" Emmett asked.

"They probably heard stories about us." Edward started walking towards the three wolves. People stared at them.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask.

"One of our elders wants to talk and see her." One of the wolves pointed at me. I stared in shock. _What?_

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me a little bit behind him protectively.

"You could have come to our house. After school." Rosalie sneered.

"Why would we do that? This is more fun!" _Is there something wrong with their brains?_ "And you don't have to go far bloodsucker." He looked at me again.

I glared at him.

"And where do I have to go?"

"Just outside and out of hearing distance from them."

"She is not coming." Edward hissed furious.

"He needs to speak to her. We don't know what it is about and we have to leave them alone too." Another wolves growled quietly. "We don't like it either."

"How do we know you aren't with them?" Jasper hissed.

"Because we say so!" the first wolf replied.

"We have to trust you on your word, really?" Renesmee asked incredulously. They nodded. "You can forget that."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"You stay here with us." Everyone looked at her. Some of us had their mouth hanging open. In another situation I would we rolling on the floor with laughter.

"That's reasonable." Again people stared but this time at me like I had grown a third head.

"Love no, I don't trust them." Edward cupped my cheek.

"We don't trust her." The third wolf said.

"Well we obviously have trust issues to one and other. When and where do I have to meet him?"

They were just about to say something when Alice shrieked.

"Oh my, I didn't expected that!"

"Alice, what was that?" Edward looked confused

"Nothing to worry about!" she beamed.

"Alice!" he said frustrated.

"No! you will find out soon enough. Just let her go."

I raised my eyebrow at them.

"So where?" I asked again.

"The clearing and he is waiting for you there now." I sighed. I really don't like that clearing. Nothing good ever happened there. I looked at my family. They looks on their faces were from anger to worried to incredulous.

"You are really going? Now? " Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Your chance on a fight is larger here than over there Emmett." Alice said. "Nothing will happen to her! I've seen it! _If_ something will happen I will see it and we can go to her."

"Wait you can see him? So he isn't a _dog_?" Rosalie hissed.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have seen him!"

"Bella are you sure you want to go. You don't have to!"

"Yes, Jasper."

I gave Edward a kiss and walked out of the school. When I reached the forest I began to run towards the clearing.

When I entered the clearing I saw an old man sitting in the middle with his back to me. I started approaching him quietly. I stood on a small tree branch. A loud crack echoed threw the clearing. _So much for being quiet_. I sighed.

The old man turned around. "Good to see you Bella. It's really been too long."

I let out a gasped when I saw his face.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if it sucked! I had a little writersblock so I was a little bit stuck. **

**I really wanted to make a better chapter! Maybe I will re-write it soon…!**

**I'm uploading a new story in a couple of minutes! it's an all human story. So i hope you guys like it and read it!  
**

_**Review.. please! =D**_


	8. Chapter 08: Monica

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything twilight! **

**Sorry for the late update! I know it's been over 2 months! And that I ended the last chapter with a major cliff hanger… I try to keep the cliff hangers at a minimum. Or I will update sooner after one!**

**This is my last week on my internship. So after this week I will have lots and lots of writing time! **

**I'm also writing a book…. **_**In Dutch**_**… So hopefully that will come along to!**

**A friend of mine wrote an awesome twilight story.. it's finished and she is writing a sequel. So check out the stories of Kimbraindead. And from YmkeDG!**

**Well that was my pre-chatter.. . here is chapter eight!  
hope you like it and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything twilight! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 08****: Monica  
**

_Previous(__Bpov):_

_I gave Edward a kiss and walked out of the school. When I reached the forest I began to run towards the clearing._

_When I entered the clearing I saw an old man sitting in the middle with his back to me. I started approaching him quietly. I stood on a small tree branch. A loud crack echoed threw the clearing. __So much for being quiet__. I sighed._

_The old man turned around. "Good to see you Bella. It's really been too long."_

_I let out a gasped when I saw his face._

__**Bella POV**

"Quill?" I looked at my long lost friend. Who was now.. what? 97 years old? Well he didn't look like such an old man. He looked like he was maybe 70?

"Yeah Bells, It's me." he smiled. "Long time no see. How've you been?"

"Well great actually." I stated, shocked. "And you?"

"Fine. So I heard that you guys will be staying here again."

"Yeah, We wanted to come back. It's been so long that we've been here." I lowered myself to sit next to him. "So why did you want to see me?"

"Well the pack is a little bit anxious. Some red eyed leeches…" he looked at me "I mean _vampires_ have been in the area, the last couple of years.. They have managed to kill someone of the tribe."

He looked at his hands with a sad look on his face. When he looked up at me I saw that he was struggling not to cry.

"They killed my son Bella. Claire is still devastated." I saw a couple of tears run down his cheeks.

I wanted to comfort him. I hugged him. But I didn't know if he wanted that.

"I'm so sorry Quill" I didn't what else I could say to him.

"We have our suspicions." He said quietly.

"Suspicions?"

"We think that the Volturi are involved." I gasped.

"The Volturi? Are you sure?" we hadn't heard from them in the last 80 years.

"We are not 100% sure. But I saw one of the vampires and I recognised him for the clearing."

"Okay. Maybe we should talk to my family about it. Maybe you can come to our house? Edward can read your mind so you can show him who you saw. Maybe you could come alone? I don't think the new pack likes us very much."

"The pack will not be happy with it but I will come. Alone. I trust you. You were like family."

"You're still like family Quill. Jake will be so excited to see you. Are there still other pack members alive?"

"I'm the last one. Embry died last year. We tried to reach you but we couldn't find you. Isn't Seth still with you?" he sighed.

"No, Seth left us 60 years ago. He found his soul mate. Her name was Lucy. They had 3 kids. But they never turned into wolves. Their still alive though. But…" I took an unnecessary breath.

"He died, didn't he?" I nodded. If I could cry, I would've.

"He stopped shifting after he found her. She died 55 years ago. He followed soon after her."

I saw a tears roll over his cheeks. He looked up at me and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm glad he was happy and met his imprint." He began to stand up. But struggled. "Could you maybe help me, Bells?"

I smiled. "Of course."

I put my hand on his elbow and helped him up. He shocked me by pulling me in a hug.

"Who would've thought that I would miss vampires." He smiled at me and I hugged him back. We stood like that for a couple of minutes. Just comforting each other for the lost of friends and family.

We were startled and interrupted by a growling gray wolf who entered the clearing.

"It's alright Monica." _Monica?_ "She's a friend."

The wolf. I mean Monica ran back into the forest. A moment later she stepped into the clearing in her human form. She had long black hair. She had the same curls as Renesmee. Her skin a beautiful russet colour. Her brown eyes fierce, angry and maybe scared or worried?

"But… She's a vampire!" she pulled Quill behind her and glared at me.

"If you would be home more often than you would've known she's here with her family." He frowned. "Where were you this time?"

"Somewhere…" she huffed. Quill tried to move past her back to me but Monica moved with him.

"Well Bella I hoped that I could introduce her in a more pleasant situation." He scowled at Monica. "Monica this is Bella Cullen, Bella this is my daughter Monica."

"Your _daughter_? Wow Quill you forgot to mention that." I smiled at both of them.

"What is it to you, that I'm his daughter!" She snarled. "I'm not fooled by your eyes _bloodsucker_!"

"Monica that's enough! If you can't talk to Bella in a more respectful matter than go back to the reservation." Quill was starting to get angry.

"I can't leave you alone with her dad. I don't trust her." Monica said in a frustrated tone. "I can't lose you too to one of her kind!" She started to tremble.

One moment there were three of us in the clearing and the next seven of us.  
Edward and Jake came to stand next to me. Jake in his wolf form. Two wolves of the La Push pack stood next to Monica.

"She's losing control. You've got to get her away from here, before she attacks us." Edward said, and then nodded towards Quill. "Nice to see you again Quill."

"You too Edward, Jake." He had small smile on his lips.

The two wolves tried to drag Monica away. She started to yell at them in a language, I guess Quileute? She turned to Jake.

"How can you stand to be next to them? Are you crazy?" she yelled and glaring at him.

Quill walked around Monica and towards Jake. He held his fist in front of him. Jake grinned and bumped his nose against it. A wide smile crossed Quills lips.

"It's so good to see you again Jake!" Jake nodded in agreement. I turned back to Edward and Monica.

"We are not going to harm your father Monica." Edward said to her.

"Why should I believe you?" Still glaring.

"Because he's an old friend of our family. If we would try, and I say if, Jacob here wouldn't let us and he still smells like wolf."

"He still smells like wolf…. And that would reassure me how?"

"We smell too sweet to you right?" I replied. She nodded. "Well you don't smell very pleasant to us either."

"They really won't hurt us, Honey" he reassured her.

Monica groaned in defeat. "I still don't trust you."

"Were is Jake?" I asked when I saw he wasn't there anymore.

"I'm here Bells." I turned around and saw him walking back to us from edge of the forest. "I thought I could explain to Monica here, why she can trust you. I don't think she would appreciate it if I would talk to her through Edward and I know that Edward likes to edit." He grinned at Edward while Edward rolled his eyes at him.

Jacob turned to Monica. "I'm know them for more than 80 years. Just like your father. Well I know Bella a little longer because she was my best friend when she was human. She still is. They never drank blood from a human. Well never isn't completely true. But Bella here never drank a drop of human blood. I know Edward here did but that was a long time ago. They wouldn't hurt humans. They eat animals, that's why their eyes are yellow. But you probably know that from the legends of the tribe. They are my family as much as your father is a brother to me."

"I don't get how you can see them as family. I get why you see my father as a brother because of your former pack but…"

"Because first of all I'm married to their daughter… and…"

"Their daughter… how?" Monica interrupted in a shocked tone. Jacob looked at me. I nodded for him to continue and explain.

"She's half vampire, half human. I know you know about the hybrid legend. Well she is that hybrid."

Monica's eyes widened in shock. "No way… that's just.. just.. a legend."

"Just like wolves and vampires?" I pointed out. "Do you believe us now?"

She nodded. "But.."

"I know you still don't trust us. But will try to earn your trust just like the trust of your pack. And like you guys need to earn our trust."

"It was really nice to see you again Quill. But we really need to get back to our family and you back to the rest of the pack. Before they come and look for us too. They're probably worried."

"I will see you guys soon." Quill turned around and walked back into the forest with the wolves after him.

"Jacob, Bella and I need to go somewhere." I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. He just smiled. "We will come back as soon as possible. Just tell the family what happened."

"Well have fun see you, later." With that Jacob ran away.

"We're are we going?"

"You'll see." He took my hand in his and starting to lead me into the forest. After a couple of minutes we arrived at our destination. Edward smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"It's beautiful. I really missed this place!" I beamed. the beautiful wild flowers still covered the meadow. I tugged at Edwards hand and laid down in the middle of the meadow and smiled at him.

"It's not as beautiful as you love." I rolled my eyes at him. "Our little sanctuary."

I rolled on top of him and stared in his golden eyes. His arms circled around my waist. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I could stay like this forever." He turned head a little so he could kiss the top of mine.

"Me too. But we can't. I mean we could. Since we have forever. But I wish we really could do that…" He flipped us around and hovered over me. He cut off my rambling by pressing his lips to mine. I sighed against them.

"I love you Edward." I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too Bella, Forever."

* * *

**Well that was chapter eight! Did you like? I would love to know what you thought about this chapter!**

**I try to update within 2 weeks…! I'll try my best to make that one week.!  
by the way.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hihi I think I said that before**

**Anyways.. thanks for reading Returning to Forks! And don't forget to check out my other story: Just my luck! **


	9. Chapter 09: Revelation

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything twilight! **

**As promised…. And update within two weeks…**** Well It's been one day haha… I was just so inspired and in a writing mood.!**

**I didn't know in which POV I wanted to write this chapter. So I thought let's try an Alice POV never done it before. So I hope this chapter will work out! **

**So I have a question for you guys! What POV would you like to see next? Maybe an Jasper POV in school? Or Carlisle or maybe The Evil girls from forks high? Or maybe Monica's?**

**Have fun reading and l love to hear you thoughts about this story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 09****: ****Revelation**

_Previous(__Bpov):_

_"It's not as beautiful as you love." I rolled my eyes at him. "Our little sanctuary."_

_I rolled on top of him and stared in his golden eyes. His arms circled around my waist. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. I laid my head on his shoulder._

"_I could stay like this forever." He turned head a little so he could kiss the top of mine. _

"_Me too. But we can't. I mean we could. Since we have forever. But I wish we really could do that…" He flipped us around and hovered over me. He cut off my rambling by pressing his lips to mine. I sighed against them. _

"_I love you Edward." I mumbled against his lips. _

"_I love you too Bella, Forever."_

**Alice**** POV**

I looked around the table to see the worried faces of my family. Bella was gone for 15 minutes? Nothing happened I could see her with Quill. It's so sad that he's the only one left of the pack. We really missed allot here.

I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose. I'm glad we're in a cafeteria full of humans. Otherwise I would go crazy because he would be pacing back and forth.

Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. _You know it true! _

"I know." he answered. The rest of the family looked at us.

_Do you want me to look again?_

He nodded.

_Quill and Bella were talking about his son and about Seth. Quill had trouble standing up, Bella helped him. He hugged her and then everything went blank. _

_Wait it went Blank!_ I looked at Edward with wide eyes. You could she the horror on his face. _What just happened? _

I tried to look again but everything was still blank. _This can't be happening. _

"What's up with you two? Who died?" Emmett said. Edward and I glared at him.

"Shut up Emmett!" I turned to the wolves. "You promised nobody would go to the clearing." I accused them through clenched teeth. I saw my family tense.

"Nobody went to them, _Leech._" The wolf who sat in the middle sneered.

"I don't believe you!" I started to get really pissed how could they think they could lie to us If I could see _nothing_!

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't see them anymore! That means that a wolf is with them!"

"Well it's not one of us!" he glared at me. _Yeah right!_

"Then explain to me why their future disappeared!"

"Non of our pack members went everybody had orders to not go there except if something happened."

"But not everyone was there Nick" another wolf said.

"We need to go to the clearing _now! _I call Jacob to meet me there. You guys stay here. We can't all go.. otherwise people will get suspicious." Edward shot up and walked to the exit of the cafeteria in barley a human pace.

We looked back at the wolves, who started to stand up.

"Brad you go with me to the clearing. Dan go back to the pack and tell them what's going on. But don't come to the clearing. You know how Monica can get." Nick said.

"Wait!" Renesmee stopped them by grabbing Nick's arm. Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Who is Monica? And why do you need to go to my mom at the clearing?"

"She is Quill's daughter and has an awful temper. She doesn't know about our agreement. I guess she smelled her fathers sent and a leeches sent. You probably know what can happen next. So let go of me!" he snarled the last bit.

She let go of him. They walked out of the cafeteria.

"I really don't like this." She said. "What if something happens?"

"Can't we go too?" Emmett whined. "Why am I never there if something exciting happens."

The bell rang. We started to get up.

"Well see you guys later. Don't do stupid things like pranking our government teacher." I looked at Nessie and Emmett.

"Stupid future seeing pixie." Emmett muttered under his breath. Nessie looked bummed.

"Sorry but first of all I see you guys get detention. Second no videogames for a month from Carlisle and Esme. And allot of trouble from your parents Ness."

Jasper came next to me. I was still tense. He took my hand in his and started to make little circles on it with his thumb.

"It will be alright darling." He said in his southern drawl. He bent down and kissed my head.

The rest of the classes went by slowly. When I got with Jasper at the car, everyone was arguing about Bella and the clearing.

They were worried sick and wanted to go to see if she, Edward and Jacob were okay.

I was looking at Jaspers face. But suddenly it was gone and I was standing in a meadow.

_Edward and Bella we laying in the middle of the meadow with the beautiful wild flowers. It was their meadow. They were cuddling, kissing and… oh didn't want to see that. _I tried to see passed that. _Their future disappeared again when they stepped through our front door.  
_  
My eyes started to focus the present again. I looked in Jaspers eyes and smiled at him. I was forgetting about my vision and only saw him. We were in our little bubble.

Renesmee broke it. "What did you see aunt Ally?"

I looked away from Jazz and saw everybody watching me with curious and worried eyes. I beamed at them.

"They're fine. They're at their meadow. They'll come home in a couple of hours."

I heard someone sigh in relieve.

We had still a couple of hours to fill till Bella and Edward come back.

_What could we do?_ I tapped with my finger on my chin. The mall is still open for a couple of hours.

I turned excitedly to Renesmee and Rosalie.

"You two ride with me. Jazzy you can ride with Emmett." I walked to him and kissed him. "Love you!"

"Love you too, darling." I took Rosalie's and Renesmee's hands in mine and dragged them to my Porsche.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked. When drove to Port Angeles.

"Where do you think we're going when the crazy pixie is bouncing like that?"

"Oh god _no_, help me please!" Nessie shrieked from the backseat. "Let me out of the car! Aunt Alice Stop the freaking car! _Please_" she pleaded "I really don't want to go again!"

Rosalie and I laughed. I looked at her through the review mirror. "It isn't that bad! You get new clothes and other stuff. What is better than shopping and have fun with you lovely aunts?"

"But you took me shopping _yesterday_. Isn't once enough in two weeks?"

"Nope." I let the 'p' pop. I parked the car and we got out.

Two hours later we we're back at the car. We put our bags in the back of the car.

"Mom is going to kill you!"

"Bella wouldn't kill me she loves me. She'll maybe have a fit." I looked in the future. It was black. _Damn it._ "Well I can't see her reaction so you will probably there of your husband. Can you maybe decide not to be there so I can see it?"

"Uhm…" she tapped her chin. "Maybe."

I looked again. Still blank. I groaned. "Please Nessie." I unleashed my pout and puppy eyes at her.

"Not. A. Chance." She smiled devilishly.

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" I pleaded. Bella would definitely have a huge fit if she sees what I bought her this time. Especially when I bought allot of things for her yesterday.

"Nope. That what you get when you force me to go shopping. _Twice_ in a row."

I glared at her. Sometimes she's a pain in the ass. Rosalie started laughing again.

"You two are hilarious. This is better when you take Bella shopping."

I huffed. We got back in the car and drove home.

Jasper was playing football with Jacob and Emmet in the back yard when we arrived.

I involuntary licked my lips when I saw his muscles flex and move.

"Isn't that a lovely view to come home to?" Rosalie opened her door. "I better go fetch my man. Maybe play another sport with him." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"God aunt rose, please… don't say stuff like that to me! I get visuals that I don't want.. at all!"

"Come on Ness you don't really have to see it! You could learn a lot by talking about it"

"You are my _aunts_ I don't have to know what you guys do with _them_!"

"Well be glad she's not your mother." I stated.

"Why did you have to say that?" She shrieked. The boy turned to look at us. "I have definitely have to bleach my brain now!"

"You can always talk about it to us you know." Rose smiled softly at her.

"Don't get your hopes up." She grunted.

Rose stepped out of the car and ran to Emmett. Renesmee got out as well and ran to Jacob.

Jasper walked to my side of the car and pulled me out of it. I started in his lustful black eyes. I giggled. He pulled me to his chest by putting is arms around my waist and kissed me hard.

"Let's go…" he said in a hoarse voice "…hunting."

He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead and pulled me into the forest.

**Bella POV**

I sighed and looked around the meadow. When I looked up at the sky I saw it darken.

"We should go back." I started to get up but Edward pulled me down again.

"Just a couple of minutes love." He pleaded me with his eyes.

"Fine." I settled back in his arms and kissed his chest. "Do you think the Volturi are really back?"

"The Volturi?" He rolled us on our sides so he could look at me. and continued on a confused tone. "What do you mean by are really back? We haven't heard of them in ages. What's got you thing about them being back?"

He cupped my cheek with his hand. "Quill mentioned them. He said his son is killed by someone of the Volturi."

"Why does he think it's them?"

"He said he recognized him from the clearing."

"That's not good." He frowned.

"Shoot! I totally forgot.' He looked questionably at me. "Quill will come to the house later tonight!"

We began stand up.

"Why? Will the wolves be there?"

"No he was coming alone. But he is coming so he could show you in his mind who he saw."

"What time is he coming by?"

"I have no idea. We didn't get the chance to mention a time."

he nodded. "Okay let's head back and we will see. We need to inform the family about this revelation."

We ran back to the house hand in hand. When we walked in the living room nobody was there.

"Carlisle, Esme." Edward called. They stood before us within seconds.

"What's the matter son?" Carlisle looked confused.

"Where is everybody?"

"Alice and Jasper are hunting, Rosalie and Emmett are… I have now idea really. Renesmee and Jacob are at their cottage. Why do you ask son?" Esme replied.

"We need to discuss something with everybody. Could you call Alice and Jasper, Esme? We try to call Emmett and Rose and maybe Carlisle can call Renesmee and Jacob?"

They nodded and took off to different phones. We walked to the music room.

Edward dialled Emmett's number. After a couple of times trying he finally picked-up.

"What is it Eddie?" I heard Edward groan at his hated nickname.

"You and Rose need to come home."

"What wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because normally when I call you Eddie you get pissed… so why do we need to rush home dear brother of mine?"

Edward sighed. "We need to have a family meeting and Quill is coming over and we need everyone to be there when he arrives."

"Are the wolves coming too?" I could hear Emmett's excitement.

"No. He is coming alone."

"Damn it! Why do I always miss the fun stuff?" I couldn't help the chuckle that come out of my mouth. Emmett found the stupidest things fun. I shook my head.

"We are on our way. Give us 10 minutes." With that we hang up.

We went back to the living room. Renesmee and Jacob were already there and sat in the love seat. Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch.

Edward tugged me to the other couch and pulled me on his lap.

"Rose and Em are on their way back. They're here in 10 minutes." Edward informed them.

"Alice and Jasper are on they're way too." Esme smiled.

"Let's go sit at the dinner table and wait for them." Carlisle stood up and everybody followed.

The front door opened. Alice and Jasper walked in and sat at the table. Not five minutes later Emmett and Rose walked in too.

"What did we miss?" Emmett boomed.

"Nothing. Let's begin. Why did we need a family meeting Edward?" Carlisle turned to Edward.

"It's about something Quill said too Bella."

They looked at him questionably.

"Quill's son was killed by a vampire. They think it's somebody of the Volturi."

"The Volturi? We have heard about them in 80 years. Let alone heard from them. The only thing we know is that their still in Volterra." Rosalie said doubtful. "How do they know it's one of them?"

"Because Quill said he recognized him. That why he is coming here tonight. To show Edward what he looks like."

Just on cue someone knocked on the door. Carlisle stood up to open it. A couple moments later he walked in with Quill on his side.

"So who is it?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I guess you told them about the Volturi?" I nodded. "Well let me show him to Edward first."

"Who is it?" Emmett asked again. I rolled my eyes at him and saw Rose do the same.

We all looked eagerly at Edward.

"It was indeed someone of the Volturi." He looked at Quill and the at us. "It was Felix."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air. "Finally a chance to fight him!"

"I doubt he was alone. They know that the wolves are here." Jasper said as he pulled Alice in his arms.

"He wasn't alone. I couldn't see the other one." Quill stated.

"It was probably Demitri. Did somebody she the second vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"The only one I can think of is Monica."

"Well that will going to be fun." Jacob said in a sarcastic tone. The rest of the family looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Let just say that my daughter isn't the sweetest girl at the moment." Quill said.

"She reminds me a lot of Leah." I said.

Quill started to laugh. "The resemblance is quit scary."

"You could say that." Jacob laughed.

* * *

**So did you like the Alice**** POV? Or do you like to see another one? So again this question:**

_**What POV would you like to see next? Maybe an Jasper POV in school? Or Carlisle or maybe The Evil girls from forks high? Or maybe Monica's?**_

**this chapter is eight pages long! I think that's a lot! Well I hoped you liked it!**

**Anyways.. thanks for reading Returning to Forks! And don't forget to check out my other story: Just my luck! **


	10. Chapter 10: Why

**Heey Guys here is the next chapter (finally) ! I'm sick and tired all the time so that's why i didn't update that much lately! But i'm nog really sick anymore only tired all the time =)  
School is also killing my time to write…. **

**But here is chapter ten! Hope you like it and love ot hear your comments and thoughts about this chapter/story…!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Why?**

_Previous: (bpov)_

_"It was probably Demitri. Did somebody she the second vampire?" Carlisle asked._

_"The only one I can think of is Monica."_

_"Well that will going to be fun." Jacob said in a sarcastic tone. The rest of the family looked at him with raised eyebrows._

_"Let just say that my daughter isn't the sweetest girl at the moment." Quill said._

_"She reminds me a lot of Leah." I said._

_Quill started to laugh. "The resemblance is quit scary."_

_"You could say that." Jacob laughed._

**Monica POV**

I transformed back to my human form at the edge of La Push and grabbed my clothes and put them on.

I walked through town to dad's house. I knocked on the door but he didn't open it. I knocked again still no answer. I grabbed the sparekey that dad laid under the doormat and opened the front door.

"Mom, dad are you home?" Still no answer. _Weird. Normally he let's me know when he goes somewhere. _

The livingroom was empty. I walked through the rest of the house. On the kitchen table laid a note from mom that she was at the clearwater's. But she didn't mension dad. _Where can he be?_

_Maybe the guys know where dad is._

I locked the door and put the spare key back to his former place.

Nick and the others were playing football on the beach.

"Hey guys" the turned towards me.

"Hey Monica, what's up?" Bradon walked towards me.

"Do you know where my dad is? I can't find him anywhere."

Brandon looked at Nick with an hesitant look in his eyes.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow at them. They still didn't say anything.

"You know where he is!" I accused him.

"Maybe…" he trailed off. I glared at him.

"Where is he?"

"He is at the Cullen's"

I began to tremble. _Are they insane? Do they want my dad dead?_

"WHAT! ARE CRAZY? DO YOU WANT HIM DEAD" I said with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Of course not!" Nick laid a hand on my shoulder. But I shrugged him off. My body began to shake more violently. "Monica you need to calm down. He will be back soon. They won't hurt him."

"They are _vampires_! Do you trust them?"

"No, I don't trust them. But your dad does. He knows them longer than us. Maybe they are different"

I huffed. "Yeah right. I don't believe it. 80 years can do a lot to someone. It can change people."

"Monica he will be back soon I promise you. He will call if we need to pick him up."

"When did you drop him of?"

"Two and a half hours ago."

"Two and a half hours ago? Okay I'm gonna get him!" I let go of my anger and transformed. A few seconds later I heard the rest of the guys transform. I continued y run through the trees

_Monica hold up! _Brandon was not far behind me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

_We want to help you Monica. But let your father come back by himself. You know there is a wolf from his pack at their house. He wouldn't let anything happen to you father and they probably are catching up._

_Shut up Brandon! You don't know that. That so called former packmember is _married_ to a hybrid. _He was really pissing me off.

_Because he imprinted! Nothing is wrong with that! They are meant to be!_

_It´s sick and not right! _How could he say it was right? Imprinted or not a vampire and werewolve can't be with each other. It's just wrong. Let alone the smell!

_Monica stop running!_ Nick ordered.

My feet stopped. _Damn it Nick! Why did you have to order it! Stupid fucking alfa. Jerk_

Within five minutes, the whole pack stood before me. Glaring at me in their minds.

_We _are_ going back to the reservation now!_ Nick turned around. The rest of the pack following him back.

_NO!_ My body began to follow the pack too. I hate it when I don't have any control over my own actions.

_Well if you hate it so much than you need to listen the next time._ Nick shook his head at me.

We ran the rest of the way back to the reservation in silence. Everyone transformed back and put new clothes on.

"Let's go to your fathers house and wait for him there." Nick grabbed my hand and tugged me along. I wanted to pull my hand out of his but he held it tighter.

"Well I have no choice, have I?" I glared at him.

"No you don't." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh and don't call me a jerk again."

"I call you whatever I want. you can like it or not. I don't really care." Now he rolled his eyes at me.

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?"

"I have my reasons."

"Care to share?" I turned my head to him. He had a hopeful expression.

"No not really" his face fell al little. I felt a little bit bad. Just a tiny bit. "Maybe another time but not now Nick."

"Okay." The corners of hos mouth turned a little bit upwards.

We talked about nothing in particular. After another half an hour we heard a car drive our way.

"Who can that be?"

I frowned. "How should I know?"

The car came to a stop in front of us. I felt myself lose control when I saw the person in the passenger seat and behind the steering wheel.

Everyone came out of the car. Including my father. He looked at me.

"Monica honey, please calm down."

I shook my head. I knew if I opened my mouth I would regret it.

"Monica calm down." Nick took my hand in his again. I felt myself calm down a little. _That was weird._

He saw my confused look when I turned to him. A soft smile filled his face. I took a deep breath and faced my father again.

"What are they doing here?" I said through clenced teeth.

"They brought me home. Jake wanted to see the reservation again." He shrugged.

"Okay I can get that but what is _she_ doing here?" I heard a low growl form from that Jacob guys chest. _Touchy._ I raised an eyebrow at him. Challenging him to do something about my not so welcoming gesture to his '_lovely_' wife.

"I invited Renesmee to come along. She hasn't been here in a while too. She wanted to see your mother again."

"You will let her near mom?" I said in an incredulous tone.

"I wouldn't hurt Claire. Why should I?" I rolled my eyes at this Renesmee person and glared.

"Yes. Your mom would love to see her again as well. Where is your mom by the way?" He shook his head. I know he wants me to be nice to them. But I couldn't.

"She is at the Clearwater's house."

"Maybe next time Nes." _Nes? He has a nickname for her? You've got to be shitting me._"Let's get inside. Maybe she'll come home when your still here."

"But dad…" I pleaded him with my eyes to send them home.

"No Monica. They are my friends and this is my don't have a say in that."

"Fine risk your and mom's lifes." I shot him a angry look.

"Oh and I expect you to be at the clearing tomorrow night at twilight. We need your help with something." He said while he unlocked the door and let his _friends_ inside.

"Help with what?"

"You will find out tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow honey." He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight." With that he closed the door.

I stood there with my mouth open. I quickly closed it and stalked towards the forest. I kicked against a stone trying to relief my anger. It didn't work.

I heard someone behind me. I whirled around and saw Nick leaning against a tree. _Oh yeah he was here too._ I groaned.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Nope" He pushed himself from the tree and walked slowly infront of me.

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you. I care about you, you know." I looked in his eyes to see if he was lying. He was speaking the truth. _Shit. What do I do know?_

"Just go."

"Not till you tell me what's wrong."

"You can wait for a vey long time."

"Well I have time."

"Actually you don't."

"And why is that?" He raised and eyebrow at me.

"You need to patrol." His face fell.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. I smirked.

"Well see you later mister alfa jerk." I turned around and walked away.

"Wait."

"Now what?" Sighing while I face him again.

"Patrol with me."

"No way. I patrolled yesterday." I began to walk away again. I stopped for a second and looked over my shoulder. "If you want a heart to heart with someone go to someone else because I'm not a heart to heart girl."

"Fine. Well goodnight Mon. I'll see you tomorrow." Nick jumped in the air and transformed and was out of sight in no time.

I walked to my house. I took a quick shower and changed in my sleeping clothes, laid down in bed and let sleep over come me.

The next day went by in a blur. I didn't want to go to the clearing but I know it is important.

When I entered the clearing I saw the pack and the entire Cullen family standing in the middle.

"Hello Monica." A vampire with pale blond hair smiled at me.

"Hi." I looked at my dad. "What do you want from me? Why couldn't one of the pack or one of _them_ help you?"

"You are a pack member Monica." Brandon said.

"Oh yeah right… but still what do you want?"

"We want you to remember the second vampire that was with the one that killed your brother." I looked at my dad if he growed a second head.

"Please Monica we need your help to see if the Volturi are responsible for your brother death." Renesmee said.

"Fine…only because it will help to find my brothers killer."

I tried to remember that day. i opened my eyes and looked at the vampires.

The one with the bronze hair looked at the pale blond one.

"It was indead Felix."

"The Volturi are back again…" The small pixie like vampire said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this one… an entire chapter from Monica's POV.**

**Did you like it or do you never want to see her POV again?**

**Well I try to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Guilt

**Heey everyone! I'm so sorry for my lack of updating in the past months! I had no inspiration what so ever.. And now i'm trying again! I hope you like the new chapter! And Maybe you can comment =D I would appreciate it! **

**Chapter 11: Guilt**

_Previous: (Monica pov)_

_"Please Monica we need your help to see if the Volturi are responsible for your brother death." Renesmee said._

_"Fine…only because it will help to find my brothers killer."_

_I tried to remember that day. i opened my eyes and looked at the vampires._

_The one with the bronze hair looked at the pale blond one._

_"It was indeed Felix."_

_"The Volturi are back again…" The small pixie like vampire said._

**Bella POV**

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then all hell broke loose. Everybody was talking at the same time. Alice looked frustrated, Edward tried to compose himself by all the outburst from our minds. Nobody knows what this meant. Carlise looked deep in thought, Esme looked worried and Emmett was excited. Rosalie was glaring at the wolves probably thinking that is their fault that the Volturi are back into our lives, what isn't true at all. We are the reason the Volturi know of their existents. Jasper looked pained? I guess all the emotions running through him are too much, but I can handle it. I think I couldn't handle it. The wolves, what are they doing? I have no idea they tremble a little. They have heard about the Volturi that's for sure. Quill just stands their watching everybody.

Why would they come back to Forks? For the wolves? Do they want to do the same as they did to the children of the moon? I started to get furious and worried. Would they really do that to them?  
I know the answer and it is yes. Of course.

"Enough!" Quill looked at no one in particular. "This isn't helping. We need to calm down and think about why they are back. Thank you Monica for showing it to Edward."

"Quill is right. Let's think this through and have another meeting. " Carlisle said. "You kids have to get ready for school."

"We still have to go?" Rosalie crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because you want to life her longer than a couple months." Carlisle walked toward Quill to shake his hand. "We will see you soon."

"Goodbye friend. We will call about the next meeting." Carlisle nodded.

Renesmee walked towards me with an outstretched hand. I took it and walked with her towards the tree line. We waited there for Edward and Jacob. We ran through the forest to our cottage.

"What does this mean? Are they going to kill all the wolves?" Renesme looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know sweetheart." Edward sat down next to her on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders. She hugged him closely to her. "But if they want to do that they have to go threw us."

I sat down on the other side of our daughter, putting my arms around her as well.

"Maybe they are." I said hesitantly. They looked at me. "I mean, it wouldn't surprise me and I feel a little bit guilty."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"You don't have to feel guilty mom!"

"Because I feel it's my fault that the Volturi know about the wolves!" I stood up to stand by the window looking into the forest. "I will always be the trouble magnet! Look at James, Victoria, the Volturi and the new borns."

"Love stop doing this to yourself. You blaming yourself to often! It isn't your fault. It is a miracle that the Volturi didn't find out sooner and they would visit us sooner or later, and if Aro would have touched one of us he would know about the wolves." He stood right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. "You are not a trouble magnet. You are you can you are so compassionate. You care so much and I admire you for that Bella."

"Bells, none of the wolves ever blamed any of you they were proud to be able to know you and your family and the way you are brave and that you are fighting your nature by drinking animal blood instead of human blood. They loved all of you. They learned to love vampires. Us wolves. Who would have imagined that we could be allies, friends and family? The next generation doesn't but we will show them! And eventually they will understand really Bells."

"Mom, Everybody should feel guilty. If I heard the stories right then Jane & Alec could have smelled the wolves in the clearing when they came for the new born war and they could have recognized the smell at the clearing again… when I was little. They were stupid or maybe smart enough to think nothing about it."

"Why are you guys trying to make me feel better?"

"Because we love you Mom." She hugged me. "Okay we have to get ready for school. Come on Jake let's change. You have to work too."

"See you later Bells, Edward." And with that they ran out of the door.

"Let's get dressed as well, love." He kissed me and walked to our room.

We ran to the house to meet the others. We got into the cars and drove to our place of torment. School. Where we go willingly to have a normal live. But u realized that that will never happen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I will try to update much more from now on! I know I said it before but I'm really going to try. I'm sorry if my grammar wasn't right! I know I make mistakes! Haah but I haven't wrote in English for the past couple months! I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! This one was short but the next one will be longer!**

**Please send Reviews I love to know what you think about the story and the new characters I thrown in! And what do you think about Nick and Monica? Do you want them to be a couple? **


	12. Chapter 12: Plotting

**Here is chapter 12! Ooh and I made blog where you can see the pictures of the story =D I'm going to add the lovely Mandy, Megan and Lisa..! And of course the old Quill and Monica and the wolfpack! So check it out! You can find the link on my profile!**

**Chapter 12: Plotting**

_Previous: (Bella pov)_

"_Why are you guys trying to make me feel better?"_

"Because we love you Mom." She hugged me. "Okay we have to get ready for school. Come on Jake let's change. You have to work too."

"See you later Bells, Edward." And with that they ran out of the door.

"Let's get dressed as well, love." He kissed me and walked to our room.

We ran to the house to meet the others. We got into the cars and drove to our place of torment. School. Where we go willingly to have a normal live. But u realized that that will never happen.

**Alice POV**

I really want to see what the Volturi want. But nothing is working. Nothing is to be seen. Trig with Bella wasn't fun. Normally we would laugh quietly and talk about everything. She was so quiet. I saw the conversation that she had with Nessie, Jacob and Edward. I've seen the outcome if I will say something about it to and it wouldn't be pretty.

And on top of that our best friends in the school, Mandy, Megan and Lisa, are planning something, again. I see flashes of it. But they aren't really deciding what to do. Sometimes it involves paint, cutting hair or glue. Not really impressing stuff. I groaned softly while I use my disgusting lunch props.

Rosalie thinks we need to scare them. Emmett loved the idea. Carlisle and Esme would never approve though. It could be fun. Messing with them without out knowing that it was us. How could they blame us if they can't see us? It would be a good distraction for Bella and her guilt trip. I looked at Bella and then Edward he was shaking his head, but also had a grin on his face. I know he likes it too!

_Should we do it?  
_  
He nodded. Jasper saw it and raised his eyebrow. I cleared my throat to get the attention of the rest of the table. They all looked at me.

"I have an Idea to maybe get rid of the Hags." I nodded to their lunch table.

Emmett face lit up. "Let's hear it sis."

"Okay what if we play ghost and…."

"Wait what? You want to wear a blanket and scare them?" I glared at Emmett.

"If you let me finish you will know what exactly the plan is. Alright what is was saying is that we are playing ghost. We scare them with our vampire speed. They can't see us. Especially Edward."

"I like the idea Alice but what brought this on?" Rosalie asked.

"Well they are planning something. But if we can scare them of then we are finally done with them."

"Did you look if it's going to work?" Bella asked.

"No but if it doesn't work than we had a lot of fun doing it anyway."

"OMG let's do it!" Renesmee was bouncing in her seat.

"Let's wait and plan it."

"What if we use their own prank on them? On the day that they are going to do it. Who are going to be the targets of their prank?" Rosalie played with her food.

"Us girls. They will never do it to our guys. "

"Well the guys have to do it then. While we play victims."

"We have to let it look like it's their own fault." Jasper said. "otherwise we will be in detention and I hate it."

"Okay it's settled then let's wait till they decide."

**Bella POV**

The whole day I've been thinking about the wolves. I try not to feel guilty for jasper's and my own sake. After our plotting lunch we got back to class. It was boring and dreadful. Everybody is still talking about us. It makes me feel irritated. I know it would happen. I'm used to it. But there is something about Forks that makes me feel that way. Maybe because it was never like it the first time here. Everybody just moved on after a couple weeks. I know they still talked but I didn't hear it or just ignored them.

When we came home Carlisle was waiting for us. He wanted to have a family meeting when Esme was home. I really needed to hunt to satisfy my hunger. I needed to be a vampire and let my nature take over. Not pretending to be a human.

_Let's hunt._ I thought at Edward. He nodded. Knowing why I need it. He told Carlisle where we would be and that I should call when Esme is back.

We ran to the mountains to find a mountain lion. We found a male and a female. Probably lovers? If you could call them that. I guess so. When I sprang on the male an let my teeth sink in his neck it was like biting in to butter. It was so soft. I took him out of his misery quickly. I didn't want to make him suffer.

I watched Edward drinking from the female. Waiting till he was finished.

"Love What is wrong? And don't say nothing because I know there is still something on your mind that is bothering you!" His hand cradled my face as a small breeze tickled our skin.

"I don't want anything to happen to anyone. We just moved back to Forks. Our Forks! I know it's not the same but the last 80 years we hadn't have any problems. Now we are back here and everything started again. Why? Is it us? Is it Forks? Is it just me?" I looked at my feet. Not knowing what to think anymore.

"Bella, Forks is just a place where 'mythical creatures' live. Nobody wants to cause any problems here. Except the Volturi at the moment. They are vengeful vampires. It was bound to happen that they would be back. We humiliated them! They were the rulers of our world. They didn't take it good. But it has nothing to do with you. Love please try to stop thinking about. Think about it when you really have."

I wanted to reply but his phone went off.

"We will be on our way."

On our way back to the house there was a smell of wet dog. That has to mean that the wolves will be there too. When we reached the house Rosalie was standing on the porch. She didn't look very happy.

Carlisle walked outside.

"Are you coming in? The wolves are here as well!"

"hmpf, Like they couldn't smell it!"

"Rosalie please behave when we have the meeting! This isn't helping at all." With that Carlisle walked in the house. We followed him. There was a invisible line on the kitchen table. The wolves were sitting on one side of the table and our family on the other. The only exceptions where Quill, Jacob and Carlisle.

"Shall we start this meeting?" Quill asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay. Let's start with the reason why the wolves are here. "

**A/N: as I said before I made a blog with pictures and all of that haha so look on my profile for the link!**

**Review =D?**


End file.
